I Will Always Protect You
by Kajune
Summary: Mukuro will do anything to protect Hibari. 6918 D69 D18 and more
1. Prologue

**Title **: I Will Always Protect You

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

**Genre** : Romance / Angst

**Warning **: Contains maleXmale content. Mpreg. OOCness.

**Summary **: Mukuro will do anything to protect Hibari. 6918 D69 D18 and more.

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Everyday, would Dino be found heavily injured in a hospital. No doctors or nurses question him, because Romario has already given them a good-enough explanation as to why he's always there. What he said was...

"Dino's a pervert."

This statement didn't need to be proven since all can simply imagine the reasons for his injuries, just by knowing the type of person he is. However, the story is a bit more complicated than that. Dino has actually been making sexual advances towards Hibari, everytime he spots him. He is no longer Hibari's tutor, since Mukuro - who had found out about his secrets - asked Reborn to have him replace Dino. Reborn accepted without much delay and had Hibari agree to it too.

Dino thought that he could bond with Hibari through their teacher-student relationship, without having to rush. Since he is no longer Hibari's tutor or even a living thing in Hibari's eyes, he now has to push it a little further, as in, be more assertive.

The last thing he did before coming to the hospital today was slap the Perfect's rear end while crossing paths. Hibari became furious and easily beat Dino to a pulp before stomping off. One has to admit that Hibari has been getting stronger and stronger each day, much faster than during his time under Dino's tutelage. Somehow, Mukuro is doing a better job, much to Dino's disliking, and suspicion.

The Mafia boss doesn't know how Mukuro found out about his numerous relationships in Italy, only being aware that one day, he was called to come to Tsuna's house by Reborn to talk to him. When he arrived in the living room he saw Reborn and Mukuro. The 2 worked together to make him confess and establish an agreement that Hibari will willingly no longer be Dino's student, from then on.

Dino believes that Mukuro is in love with Hibari. If not, there would be no logical reason to be so protective of him. Going all the way to have Reborn permit him into becoming Hibari's tutor, so thathewould not successfully be seduced and bedded. Ever since that fateful day, Dino has not spoken with the younger illusionist, but still strongly believes that Mukuro has feelings for his former student.

The things that Dino does to Hibari nowadays that always render in the hospital are sweet talks, compliments concerning one's sexy figure, stroking the arms, legs, chest and back. All these small things easily get Hibari mad and during times when he tells Mukuro or Reborn, Dino ends up in greater trouble.

Apart from the belief of romantic feelings, Dino also believes that Mukuro has - as part of his tutoring - revealed all his secrets to Hibari, such as his abilities. Even truths about the Mafia is likely included, which Dino always keeps from Hibari, with the understanding that he doesn't need to know everything.

Anyway, no matter what Mukuro does to him or Hibari, one day, one day Dino will strike back at the illusionist and have him lose _his _virginity.


	2. Roses

**Title **: I Will Always Protect You

**Disclaimer** : I do not own any of the Characters including KHR.

* * *

**Roses**

* * *

It is another normal, sunny day in Namimori, a fact even birds flying in the sky are aware of. However, there is one person, who has been so heavily disturbed - if not violated - to care about such a thing, let alone notice it in the first place.

Hibari Kyoya, the head of Namimori Junior High's Perfects and the most fearsome of all, is beyond forgiving to allow a _former _tutor, who he has set as a target to bite to death from the moment they met, to do as he pleases, which includes sending roses due to yet recovering from wounds sustained, by Hibari himself sometime ago.

Though the note that came along says he is simply 'immobilized', the truth is, doctors, nurses and subordinates are what are forcibly keeping him out of harm's way. Unfortunately, they were incapable of completely stopping Dino from continuing in his pursuit. A pursuit which has become more 'intense' since Mukuro 'stole' his duty. It is said that one day, the illusionist will feel the wrath of who he messed with, seemingly out of self-enjoyment. No one has yet to believe there is another reason why he did what he did.

Chucking the roses into the dark alley he has stopped just outside of, coincidentally, Hibari glares straight ahead as his mind boils with rage. The man who did well to teach him some useful stuff has begun to go overboard with his actions towards him, if not currently against him. A man thought to be simply 'delicious' despite being weaker, is now exhibiting unusual, and downright unacceptable behaviors, which Hibari had vaguely expected all from him.

Hands which used to hold onto a whip during training sessions, have recently come into contact with his own body in the most _wrong _places. Hibari's constant and unwavering bloody responses have been the only things keeping himself secured. Every gift is thrown aside, every compliment is returned with an attack, and every attempt of a touch is another reason to kill.

Assuming murder isn't the right word for it.

Before his two legs quickly carry him to where the sender of the roses is, which seems to be a hospital, an increasingly familiar and forever annoying chuckle reaches his ears from within the darkness of the alley to his right. His light-blue eyes steadily look sideways, his head slightly turned, and as that sound of amusement becomes louder, a black shoe emerges from the darkness. The owner has extended a foot, meaning they are definitely coming closer.

Knowing this by his own nature, Hibari stands firm without the slightest hesitation.

Not to mention, his mind being far more than capable of remembering who it most likely is.

"Kufufu. My my, these roses keep piling up everywhere. I assumed they came from someone who dislikes affection." Mukuro appears from the darkness, wearing a smile along with his school uniform, in addition, holding the very roses Hibari just threw away in his own bare hands. How disgusting it is to see such a combination.

A hated rival and disgusting roses, from another hated person.

Mukuro pulls a red rose out and brings it to his nose, sniffing it happily. Hibari only stands there, a few feet away, with glaring eyes. "From Bucking Horse, correct?" Mukuro asks, his eyes closed but attention still both on Hibari and the symbols of love.

"None of your business."

Hearing this reply, Mukuro's smile noticeably widens a bit. Ignoring such a frightening look, Mukuro looks down at the note 'attached' to the white wrapper. Instead of being in its envolope, both have been stuffed into place, allowing Mukuro to see clearly what was written. It reads...

_To Kyoya_

_Sorry I can't come to see you._

_My wounds are still a quite bad._

_So here are specially-picked roses just for you._

_~Dino_

Hibari would be lying to himself if he said that he didn't notice Mukuro's features twitch in anger for a split second. The single grip around the rope tying the bundle of red roses together has tightened, proof that the note has had an affect on Mukuro. Unsure of what possible meaning could it have besides being an object of torture to use on him by any means, Hibari quickly ignores the thought of any other possibility and continues glaring, without the tinniest decrease in intimidation.

"Kufufu. How romantic." Mukuro comments, his voice and expression still all happy as usual. Still, a small, faint feeling is telling Hibari that this is just a facade. Besides the sudden tightness around the roses, is there any other proof that Mukuro is truly hiding a more, darker emotion? Similar to what Hibari is suppressing for his next encounter with Dino?

Hibari's immediate, and possibly-brief answer, is 'no'.

"However," To the surprise of Hibari, all the roses - minus 1 - are thrown back into the darkness of the alley, with only the gesture of Mukuro's arm and hand showing any signs of 'strange behavior'. The rest of him appears unfazed by the sudden act. "I suggest you stay away from him." Mukuro adds, the single rose still by his nose, only having parted for a single moment.

"Why should I listen to you?" Hibari coldly asks, now facing the illusionist fully. He may have felt having no time for any delays in his attempt to beat down everyone at the hospital, where Dino is probably at (according to the sender's address), but right now, like always, Mukuro has completely drawn his attention. Without even being present, the mere mention of his name, interests Hibari in everyway.

"Kufufu." Mukuro chuckles again, eyes open and looking into Hibari's own pair. "I'm your tutor, remember?"

Hibari's eye twitches slightly. Yes, this is indeed true. Because of how easily he becomes drawn to Mukuro, it is one of the reasons why he agreed to taking on his rival as his new tutor, instead of his very annoying one. He can't completely deny that training sessions have become more entertaining and useful, so much that his own knowledge and strength have grown with each day. Unlike Dino, Mukuro is willingly to train him whenever told to.

Dino is always the busy type, and was discovered to only train him during the most random of times.

Of course, Hibari hated that.

Though none of this means that he'll allow Mukuro to tell him to do as he pleases. He obviously doesn't want to go near Dino again, and would be fine to never hear from him, especially at this point, but he isn't going to let him slip away after so much time disturbing him, intentionally.

"I don't care." He harshly replies, and yet again, does anger sweep over Mukuro's face for a mere second. This hidden emotion is the possible reason why Mukuro's fingers snap the rose in half, allowing the bottom part to fall and be stomped on, as he approaches Hibari, with his signature smile.

"As you wish, Hibari Kyoya." Mukuro surprisingly says. When only inches away, now right under the sun's rays, Mukuro slides the upper part of the rose onto Hibari's right ear, decorating him somewhat. "I tell you not to only because I know you'll regret it." Disturbed with being treated like a girl, and also lightly, Hibari plans on quickly removing the rose, but, for some reason Mukuro's fingers dance down his cheek before grabbing his chin, pulling him closer a tiny bit. "Do. Not. Go. Near. Him."

His voice no longer gentle, but demanding and quite scary, Hibari looks into Mukuro's miss-matched eyes with confusion and shock. Now can he see some anger in the two colors, with Mukuro's tight hold being proof of the odd change. If only he can understand why Mukuro doesn't want him near Dino. One can assume that the reason has something to do with his offer to tutor him in Dino's stead, but even so, Hibari feels that the answer will not come to him directly anytime soon.

Mukuro is just too secretive.

Nonetheless, Hibari will not tolerate being pulled around, even by someone he should be grateful to. With some force, Hibari pulls back in one instant, and continues to glare. The increase in distance being the only clear difference, with his feet now closer to the road. Mukuro has a small smile on his face, possibly fake, as he stands still before Hibari. Just then, does the head of Perfects remember the rose and immediately crunches it as he takes it off.

The two fearsome rivals stand there, facing each other, silently. Both are feeling mixed emotions inside, brought up by the sudden incident just a moment ago. Hibari doesn't know why Mukuro seems angry, despite being one of the more, positive-minded ones of Tsuna's 6 guardians. Does he know something about Dino, the reason behind his strange actions? If so, why not just tell him? Someone who has known Hibari this long, should of realized already that keeping secrets isn't the best thing to do.

It is something that Dino has proudly done the entire time he's been with Hibari as tutor. Even now, he won't say anything absolutely truthful.

A possibility of a battle can't be denied, should they have been left alone a little longer, looking into each other's eyes in search for what won't be revealed. Hibari's phone rings, playing his school's anthem out loud. Not willing to just leave it alone, Hibari reaches for it and answers. _._

"Understood." He mutters finally, and puts the phone away. Problems at the school call for him, and since that is something he can understand better, get a more firm grip on, he chooses to do as Mukuro demanded (for now) and leave this area. He doesn't say another word to the illusionist, who just stands there, quiet.

Mukuro's eyes eventually linger onto the destroyed rose on the street.

He wonders, who will end up that way in the end.


End file.
